Fighting Against Fate
by Asher Elric
Summary: When on the trail of a Chimera-Creating Achemist, Edward and Alphonse of to decide if they are going to fail or succeed.


**Fighting Against Fate**

**Fandom - FMA**

**Pairing - None**

**Warnings - Gore, blood.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own.**

**Summary - While on the trail of a Chimera - creating Alchemist - Edward and Alphonse have to decide if their fait is to fail or to succeed. **

**A/N - This is going to be a very short fic. It wont be as long as my other ones. Maybe two or three chapters depending on what has to happen.**

**- - - **

_*It's a cruel and random word, but the chaos is beautiful*_

_Hiromu Arakawa _

_- - - _

"You bastard…" he gasped, anger flitting behind his words, "you killed them!" his voice was drowned out by the railings of the creatures within the crates within the big, under ground room. It reminded him of the laboratory Shou Tucker used to keep. A Zoo of abnormous, malnourished and tortured creatures. Some had human features, others were all animal. It was scarier than Tucker's collection. This was meant for something bigger than to pass some Alchemy test given by the Military.

Amir Faris Haidar, an Ishvalite by blood, and a practicing Alchemist stood at the entrance to his Zoo of Chimera. His shaved head glowed in the little light that the room possessed, he looked daunting in his expensive clothing and white lab coat. His red eyes glinted at Edward with malice and anger.

"I didn't kill them," the usual reply, Edward had gotten used to ignoring this, "Anabiosis isn't an old theory in alchemy. You should know," he smirked, "You tried it too, didn't you? That is why you have a metal arm and leg," he stated the obvious. Edward raised his head in an attempt to look down at the man, even though he was taller than Edward.

"Like I care, at least I had a reason. No matter how selfish. I am not like you - so don't even go there - I wouldn't kidnap children and pregnant women to form Chimera," Edward spat that last. It made hi physically ill to think of the beloved women and their children who had been murdered to make these Chimera. There was nothing he could do about it either.

"Edward, Edward, Edward…you don't get it, do you?" Amir smirked now, it sent chills of suspicion down Edward's spine. The way the man said his name wasn't the sort of tone that told him that this would end quickly and quietly; "You can have your dreams back, in Chimera from, that is. Human transmutation costs an arm and a leg!" Amir laughed. He pressed a button on the side wall. Edward ran forward but was stopped as Amir slammed the metal door. Around him, the fastenings to the chimera cages opened on their own and the gate fell lose.

The clicking of claws on the tiled floor and the dripping of acid from fangs distracted Edward; a clap of Alchemy and a blade popped from his Automail arm. He growled as the chimera encircled him. There were too many, he'd not escape this without some sort of injury.

"All right, you big cowards - let's dance!"

' ' '

Alphonse Elric rung his large leather hands as he waited for his brother; he had gone to meet with Dr. Amir Faris Haidar. That had been two hours ago. Which was thirty minutes past their agreed upon meeting time at the large, abandoned, barn in the middle of the wheat field.

He wondered if he should go looking for Edward. Not that Edward needed him. Alphonse knew the Edward could take care of himself, it didn't stop him from trying to care for his brother though. Edward wouldn't push him away when Alphonse got into "Mother Hen Mode" Edward had groused one day. It was the only thing Alphonse knew to do, in a body that wasn't useful except to take random bullets for Edward.

He got up from the limp of tree he had been sitting on. He'd go look and make sure that Edward was all right. If Edward died, Alphonse knew that he'd follow. He'd jumped into a rushing river and follow Edward into the Great Beyond. Their version of the after life. He wouldn't be able to live, in the armor or a human body, without his older brother.

- - -

The screams were the worst part. As his blade struck out and cut into a warm body - to come away, again, bleeding. The Chimera sounded like the thing he and Alphonse had made. Edward remembered it clearly. The contorted body of their Homunculus had screamed in pain before dieing. It was hard to ignore these screams, ignore the scream in his memories. Ignore the blood, the pain, the fact that these had been people. Innocent people who did not deserve a half life filled with pain.

There was a clap and the blue light appeared blinding him for a second; with that quick distraction, a chimera had gotten in close. Its claws swiped at his back and Edward cried out more from surprise than pain. Then, the fast movements of his brother was heard as Alphonse took on the last three of the Chimera. In the aftermath, all the chimera had died in the fight. Edward had killed five of them.

"Brother!" Alphonse was suddenly at his side. Edward felt faint from blood loss.

"Al…where did Haidar go?"

"I didn't see him," Alphonse replied.

"Damn…" Edward fell forwards, but Alphonse caught him.

- - -

The phone ringing was the first thing to permeate Roy Mustang's mind. Cursing his luck that his mid afternoon cat nap was interrupted, he answered with a slurred greeting.

"Sir?"

"Alphonse Elric? What are you doing calling me?" Roy asked. This wasn't normal, well, unless Fullmetal didn't want to make his report.

"Sir, we found Haidar, he had eight Chimera in his basement Laboratory. He trapped Brother down there. I arrived just in time to save Brother but he's hurt, badly," Alphonse reported.

"Thank you for the update. You and Fullmetal stay there, you'll want to get on Haidar's trail as soon as possible, we need to know where he is and what he is doing and why," Roy replied.

"The Chimera got Brother really bad,"

"Just do your best, sometimes its all right to fail," Roy replied.

"Thank you Colonel," Alphonse Elric said, his tone worried and unsure, as he hung up the phone. Roy put the receiver down and returned to his nap.

- - -

Edward was having a hard time washing out the wounds on his back. Alphonse had gone to the nearest town to collect medicine and bandages, why the hell they didn't carry such with them was beyond him. He made a mental note to start doing so. The water ran down his back, making the large gashes twitch and him hissing from the pain. It didn't compare at all to the pain he went through with his Automail ports and installation. No pain could ever compare to that!

He checked his silver watch that sat, open, on the small wooden box before him, on it was the bowl of cold water and clean rags. He clapped his hands and touched the bowl, the water steamed after he took his hands away. Alphonse had been gone for an hour. Edward hoped that his brother was all right. He didn't relish going in search, or traveling in general, with the gashes.

He dipped the bloodied rag into the water, it turned pink when he took it away. He brought it to the parts of the first gash he could reach. The water soon cooled as it ran into the bloodied wounds. It felt weird and Edward wished that he had a mirror to see it with. He turned when the door of the barn opened, he held his breathe, till he saw the armor of his younger brother stride in.

"Brother! Its getting worse!" Alphonse cried out. Edward gave his younger brother a look.

"Like I don't know that? It looks worse than it is, don't worry," Edward replied.

"I got the bandages, vinegar and garlic," Alphonse put the things onto the table. He took the rag from Edward and began to dab at the gashes. Edward slumped, not caring if Alphonse saw how tired he was.

"I called Colonel Mustang, he wanted you to heal and then go after Haidar," Alphonse said, his metallic voice clanged in the silence of the barn.

"We have to leave tomorrow, I'd have had us leave today but its too late now. It isn't your fault, Al, don't blame yourself," Edward replied, his voice gentle.

"Don't you think you should rest, just for a bit?"

"No, his trail will grow cold, and fast, we have to hurry," Edward watch as Alphonse reached to the table to take up the vinegar bottle. He fumbled with it for a moment before it opened. The sour smell filled Edward's nostrils before Alphonse dumped it on his back. He bit his cheek to keep the hiss of pain inside. He wouldn't let on how painful it was. It would pass.

Alphonse took up the cloves of garlic and crumbled into dust by his superior strength. He rubbed this into the gashes. Edward squirmed beneath the leather hands; "Edward?"

"Don't…worry…." Edward gasped. Alphonse finished as quickly as he could. He had to have help winding the bandages around Edwards back and middle. The large, red gashes went from the left shoulder to the waste of his right side. If he had a feeling body, Alphonse hoped that he'd be sick from the site, from the fact that he hadn't been there in time to keep this from happening. He wished that he could cry.

"I'll try to sleep tonight," Edward muttered, pulling on his black tank top he had fixed with Alchemy over is bandaged back and chest. Alphonse couldn't say anything, afraid that he would anger Edward by his fear. Alphonse pulled out burlap bags, a clap of Alchemy had them clean and made into a rough blanket. Edward was settled onto a pile of hay in the corner of the barn. Alphonse threw the makeshift blanket over his brother, and then sat down beside him; "I'll watch over your sleep, Big Brother,"

"That should be something I should do," Edward replied with a wide yawn.

"You will, when we're back to normal," Alphonse couldn't keep from petting the unbound gold-bright hair. He imagined the strands to be silk soft. His petting, fueling his imagination, also had a dual effect of putting Edward to sleep. Alphonse had discovered this a month ago when Edward had a sudden nightmare - even though they were safely tucked away in a Military barracks room. It has soothed the fear away and Edward had fallen to sleep, assured that Alphonse wouldn't let anything happen to him.

It was the same now.

He kept the petting up as he oversaw the long hours of the night. Nothing and everything went through his head. The fact that Edward wouldn't rest to let the gashes on his back heal. That was expected though, Edward didn't slow down for anything, least of all his own health. He figured that as long as he could walk and fight, that he had to go on.

He wondered what Colonel Mustang had meant when he said that it was all right to fail. Hadn't they failed enough all ready? Their mother, Nina, Lior, themselves. They couldn't fail, if they did they would never get anywhere. Mustang had to be wrong, Alphonse thought, he had to be. Why would it be all right to Fail? Unless Mustang didn't want this case to be resolved. If someone had told Mustang to keep an eye on Haidar instead of catching the man. Who would want that? The Ishvalite wasn't a State Alchemist, he had no honor, and he didn't care who he killed to make his creations.

Edward stirred as the sun began to peak, the wheat field outside was lit with gold, almost the color of Edward's hair, but with more brown. The golden eyes opened sluggishly as Alphonse rose to his feet.

"Brother, do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Later, let's get going," Edward whispered.

They started down the dirt road moments later after cutting through the field and away from the abandoned barn. Edward had started to lag after that. Alphonse had slowed his own stride down and had to wait several times for Edward to catch up.

"Can I carry you, Edward?"

"No,"

"But, no one is around to see," Alphonse tried.

"No…I'm fine, just tired," Edward gave a smile, it did not reach his eyes. Alphonse sighed, he'd have to let Edward tire himself out to the point of exhaustion before he could be able to take up his slack.

- - -

Three days later found them in a city called Horst, its sister city, Graben, lay to the west some way with a bridge over a very violent river Alphonse couldn't recall the name of. He insisted on Edward getting some dinner and a good nights sleep. There would be no use trying to find Haidar when it was practically midnight.

They found a cheap hotel that was still open; Edward was operating on autopilot as he paid for a weeks use of the room and some snacks. It made up a horrible dinner but no-one was open.

Edward forced the apple and bottle of water down his throat. He hadn't felt like eating, but he knew that if he didn't Alphonse would make a scene because of it. Sometimes it was best to just do it to keep Alphonse quiet. He stripped himself of his clothes and allowed himself to be tucked into bed. The mattress was softer than most he had slept on.

The big, leather hand started to pet him, as if he were a cat, he dropped off then - not caring what Haidar was doing or why. For now, he needed to sleep.

- - -


End file.
